The present invention relates to a power converter which has converter cells configured by cascade connection, and more particularly to a power converter which suppresses a problem resulting from output current harmonics.
A conventional power converter has a multiple transformer to increase the output voltage to a high level and it is linked with an AC system. Since the multiple transformers are large in weight and volume, the whole apparatus has a large weight and volume as a result.